Fitting In
by LETTUCEEEE
Summary: There is a new BLU Spy on the team, and let's face it, she stands out. The boys already have their friends, their tactics, and the last thing they need is someone new to mess with it. Finding it hard to make any friends on her own team, BLU Spy turns to someone who by all means should be her enemy.
1. Introduction

As much as I'm sure everyone loves to hear about the poor, unfortunate struggles of a woman in a man's environment, I have to say that it hasn't been all that difficult adjusting. I mean, I was obviously hesitant at first applying for the position, hell the ad was practically flat out asking for only men to apply, but I knew I had what it takes. I've been in this - "business" for quite some time now. I can handle a few boys on a playing field.

My introduction to the team was less than welcoming. I suppose they're just not used to having girls around. Rightfully so. Ms Pauling gave me a quick tour and a not-so-subtle warning about a particular mercenary with a baseball bat. "Quite the ladies man" she had described.

Despite the required training, it wasn't long before I was joining BLU in the battlefield and quickly establishing myself as competent. I learnt a few tips and tricks from Medic, and he showed me a few places the previous Spy had frequented when stalking down the enemy team. I appreciated any help I could get, because as tough as I like to think I am, I was well out of my depth trying to jump into an already organised team, trying to learn all of their tactics and trying to fit in as best I could.

My first day in the field was as expected. Kill count = 2. Death count = 16. This whole re-spawn thing was going to take some getting used to. But it didn't take me long to realise that RED team already knew the old Spy's tactics and I was going to have to come up with some of my own.

My second day in the field went much better. I decided to scope out the teams defence and give this fancy sentry sapper thingy a whirl. Actually, it went surprisingly well! But I had to remember that the point of these battles is not for me to learn, but for me to support my team, and the RED Sniper was taking down my entire team. I had a rough idea of where he was camping out, I mean, any basic level merc can calculate a little bullet trajectory.

When I was confident I had found his hiding place I became instantly confused. There were no stairs, no ladder, not even an easily accessible ledge. Just a perfectly square hole right above my head that I assume was previously covered by a trap door. Similar to an attic I suppose. Quickly running out of ideas, I cloaked, and jumped. Grabbing onto the edge of the opening, I pulled myself up as quietly as I could manage.

There he was, the bastard skilfully taking out my entire team one by one. He was poised ever so carefully, leaning slightly out the open window, scoping out his next victim. But I didn't have time to watch, my cloak was about to run out, so I approached him from behind, pulled out my knife, raised my arm and – The enemy sniper quickly spun around.


	2. Friend or Foe

The enemy sniper quickly spun around. I fell to the floor in a shock and could see his rifle pointed at my face. But he didn't shoot. He just looked at me, possibly a little confused. I could see him eyeing me off, as if either trying to determine how I managed to get up here, or why the BLU Spy was no longer male. I watched his eyes as he travelled down my form. Blue blazer over a white button up shirt, the top couple buttons undone exposing a little more than is strictly work appropriate. Blue pencil skirt that finished just above my knees, bare legs and little black pumps – not necessarily the most discrete of footwear, but unfortunately, according to Ms Pauling, running shoes were not an option. I followed his eyes as he returned to my face. He grinned ever so slightly, lowered his weapon, and offered me a hand up. I was a little skeptical to be honest. Why should I trust him? Surely as soon as he had me on my feet I would instantly be sent back to re-spawn. But there was something about that little grin that propelled me to reach out and accept his grasp.

He pulled me to my feet and instantly covered my mouth with the hand I had just held. It was warm, and not uncomfortable.

"Shh, don't speak," my enemy whispered close to my face, "don't kill me either, ey? I got a Solly just down there ready to come up 'ere as soon as I'm sent back to re-spawn. Nod if you understand."

I moved my head up and down to signal my understanding, but I still wasn't sure why I wasn't in a re-spawn of my own.

"Mmm" I mumbled under his grip. He removed his hand and reminded me to whisper. "Why haven't you killed me?"

"I don' think I can." He looked at me concerned, and I'm not sure he really answered my question, so I tilted my head as if to ask for more. "Well, you're the first sheila I ever seen on the field before today. An' I don' know about the other men 'ere but I don' make a habit of hurtin' an innocent girl."

"I am not innocent!" I defied a little to loud. "And I am certainly not some little girl!" I crossed my arms in contempt but all this gained from the Sniper was a giggle at my expense.

"Okay, okay, you're not a little girl, but you 'aven't killed me yet, so I can't exactly rule out innocent. Now follow me."

I'm not sure what possessed me to trust this man as much as I did. For all purposes he was supposed to be my enemy, but since I walked into this place this is the longest conversation anyone has bothered to have with me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to work and get paid. But that doesn't mean I'm not human. Everyone needs at least one person to be kind to them. I thought I'd possibly even gain some form of friendship with Ms Pauling, that she'd have my back, I dunno, some feminine bullshit or something. But, and credit to her professionalism, she treats me the same as everyone else. So, yeah, I suppose I was thankful for the first real conversation I've had in a month.

As I followed the Sniper through this worn down, bullet-clad building, it was my turn to take in his form. And I can tell you, it was one of the finest I've ever laid eyes on. Broad shouldered and lean, he was quite a sight to behold. I could only imagine what he had hiding under that shirt. His hair was a little rough around the edges, and you could tell he hadn't shaved in a few days, but it suited him, in an odd way. He had yellow tinted glasses, so I couldn't quite make out the colour of his eyes, but as far as guesses go, my bets are on blue.

"Where are we going?" I asked once I realised I didn't know.

"Just around the corner here.." he trailed off as I realised we had reached our destination. There was a make-shift bed set up, a lantern in one corner, and a small table in the other. I assumed this was where he spent most of his time, when he wasn't killing my team.

"Tea?" he asked, smiling up at me from his perch on the edge of the bed.

"Uhh.. is it safe?" You can never be too sure.

"I'm not tryin'a kill ya if that't what you're thinkin'." I nodded, still confused. "So why exactly has BLU hired a girl – ah, sorry – lady, to fill ol' Spook's shoes?"

"Spook?"

"Yeah, BLU Spy, I dunno where it came from, but the name stuck."

"Oh, well they needed someone to fill the position and I suppose I must've been the best candidate."

"You know what we do 'ere right?" The way he was looking at me was almost bordering between confusion and pity. I didn't follow. "It's a stalemate. We get paid to essentially humour our bosses. This war is pointless, none of us'll ever actually win." Still not following, I tilted my head slightly as if to ask for more information. "Basically, as much as we're trained to think of each other as enemies, we are co workers."

"I- I'm not sure I follow."

"I'm tryin'a say that it's okay to trust me. We can be, I dunno, friends even." The RED Sniper looked a little sheepish but it was too dark to tell if he was blushing or not. Either way, I was thankful for the offer of friendship.

"So.. tea?" He asked again, pulling a thermos out from under the bed. I nodded and he smiled back at me. It was warm and genuine and I soon realised that I had completely forgotten we were supposed to be fighting. The Sniper gestured for me to sit beside him on the bed, and I gingerly obliged, straightening out my skirt as I sat down.

"A little impractical for a battle dontcha think?" He laughed a little at my outfit.

"What would you have me wear?" I retorted, remembering Ms Pauling's advice for my attire. "Would you rather I cover up more?"

"Oh- uh no, I mean- you look- uhh.." It was funny watching him struggle for words as I giggled beside him. He looked up from his tea and matched my gaze, "you look- uhh, beautiful."

He was definitely blushing this time, and so was I. A wave of responses flooded my mind. Part of me wanted to kiss him right on the spot, my professional side tried to convince me that a sarcastic retort was the answer but all that came out of my mouth was "oh! Uhh, you too." You too? Come on, surely I was not that stupid. I could hear the man stifling a laugh at my expense. I was so embarrassed but thankfully the Administrator pulled me out of my schoolgirl-esque haze.

"One minute left in the mission! One minute left!"

We both stood up too quickly, realising we had wasted almost the entire battle. I pulled out my butterfly knife and watched the Sniper's expression change.

"Wait! Before you go." I felt a warmth at my side and glanced down to find his hand pulling me close. His face merely an inch from mine, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. "Same place tomorrow?" he smiled as he asked. I raised my head to meet the gaze of his piercing eyes. I was right. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen. I slowly nodded my head in agreement and suddenly felt his body pressed against me. His lips were soft, warm, as they pushed against mine. I relaxed into him, letting him take over this kiss. It was not unexpected, but it was still a shock and I could feel my knees growing weak. With one last breath he pulled himself away. It was all over too quickly, and my head hadn't had time to stop spinning.

"Back to re-spawn? Or should I let you go free?" he smirked at my dazed face, his arm still keeping me steady. "Re-spawn it is." He decided, and with one last kiss on my cheek, he backed up a few paces, pulled a hand-held from the table in the corner of the room, and gave me on quick, smooth shot to the forehead.


	3. Surprise Visit

A bright, white light was flooding my vision and I had to blink furiously before I realised where I was. It was gonna take a while to get used to this whole re-spawn thing. It didn't matter how many times I had been spawned yesterday, every time felt like the first.

"Does it ever stop feeling like this?" I asked to no one in particular. I was only met with looks of bewilderment and contempt from my team members. I suppose I had become so accustomed to RED Sniper's warmth that I had forgotten I was not particularly well liked around here.

Still a little dizzy, both from my re-spawn and the moment I had shared with Sniper, I wandered over to the resupply cabinet to replenish my ammo supply.

"Didn't ye hear the Administrator?" I heard a thick Scottish accent from behind. "It's over. RED team won today."

"Oh.." I returned the ammo to the cabinet. "Back to base I suppose."

I trudged along behind the rest of my team, they were worn out and tired from a hard day, and couldn't help but feel a little guilty at my lack of effort put in today. It surely looked poor on my part that, after the first half of the day, I didn't manage to get a single kill. As everyone walked towards the cafeteria I stepped out for a moment so I could freshen up. The path to my small apartment was dark, but over the last few weeks I had learnt it easily enough. The place was small, but I couldn't complain, I was just grateful for the free accommodation. The only thing that bothered me was the lack of windows. I've always hated the feeling of being boxed in, and the one little window in the bathroom just wasn't quite enough for me.

As I approached the small blue door, I noticed a light coming through the crack in the hinges. I didn't remember leaving a light on this morning. I pulled my gun from my side and walked slowly and cautiously, trying not to make too much noise. Before I pulled out my key, I gave the handle a slight twist just to check, and sure enough my door swung open.

"Hello..?" my voice cracked slightly as I called out. "Uhh- who's there?"

I heard footsteps in the next room and so I followed the noise, my gun pointed straight ahead. As I neared my bedroom I heard a shuffling of what I could only imagine was my furniture being moved aside. I opened the door quickly, flicked on the light, and scoped the room. Nothing. Everything looked just as I had left it. I breathed a small sigh of relief and collapsed on my bed, my feet still touching the floor.

"Don't scream!" I heard as I felt something brush my ankle. I stifled a gasp at hearing a mans voice. I knew that accent all too well. "I didn't mean to worry ya, love."

I watched as Sniper crawled out from under my bed.

"I was going to surprise you, but ya came back a lot quicker than I was bettin' on." He looked a little sheepish sitting on the floor of my bedroom, like a little kid that had just been caught stealing chocolate from the pantry.

"What are you doing here?" Surprise or not, we had organised to see each other tomorrow.

"Well, I- uhh. I couldn't stop thinking about ya while I was walkin' back to base, an' I thought you might like some, uh, company tonight." He was blushing a little and I couldn't help but smile. He pulled himself up off the floor and sat beside me on the bed. "Is that okay with you, love?"

"Uhh, sure," was all I could manage. I still didn't quite understand why he felt the need to break in when he could have easily just come over later and knocked on the door.

"Hungry?" he beamed at me as if he was quite proud of whatever was about to come next. So I nodded, and he pulled me into my little kitchen excitedly. "This is the surprise!" he looked so chuffed and I couldn't help but smile. He opened my fridge and pulled out a tray of what looked to be quite an assortment of different sweets and cakes. He carried his surprise over to my little coffee table and sank into my couch. The RED Sniper happily patted the spot next to him as a gesture for me to join, and he picked me out a treat he thought I might like.

"It's caramel on the outside, but in the middle, it's chocolate!" He was practically radiating pure joy. He had seemed so dark and brooding earlier today, and it was quite refreshing to see such a beaming smile. His whole demeanour was relaxed and it was definitely making me feel at ease. He was no longer wearing his hat or those yellow glasses. His hair was a little ruffled and his shirt was now hanging off him more loosely. The top couple buttons were undone and I couldn't stop my hungry eyes from wandering to his bare skin underneath. He was rugged in all the right ways, and it was becoming harder and harder to control myself around him. I bit into the sweet he handed me, and sure enough there was definitely chocolate inside, quite a lot actually and distracted and woefully unprepared, I let it drip all over my clean, white button down.

"Shit!" I looked down at the large stain covering the top left of my shirt. I pulled off my blazer and grabbed a damp cloth from the kitchen sink to try and dab at the chocolate in a vain attempt to rid of the stain.

"Can I help ya?" I heard Sniper call from the couch.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll just need to find a new shirt." Forgetting I was standing in the middle of my small kitchen, and forgetting that my guest/intruder was sitting only steps away from me, I unbuttoned the shirt and tossed it aside.

"Uh- um.. love?" I looked up to see his bright red face sitting across from me as I stood in my kitchen wearing nothing but my pencil skirt and my underwear. Feeling my cheeks grow hotter, and not even bothering to explain, I quickly darted to the bedroom, embarrassed enough and not wanting to make it any worse.

After what felt like only seconds had passed, I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" He sounded a little hesitant, as if unsure as to his next move. I scrambled to find something, anything, to cover up with, and ended up opting for the sheet straight from my bed. I wrapped it around my chest and stifled out a meek "okay".

**A/N: Hey, sorry, I know I'm posting quite quickly at the moment. I actually wrote these last three chapters all at the same time. It will probably slow down a bit now.**


	4. Dessert

The door opened slowly and RED Sniper poked his head around. He had his hand over his eyes and the other was flailing in front of him trying to find something to grab a hold of. "Are ya decent?"

"Haha yes, yes I'm fine," I giggled as he peeked through his fingers. "Uh- sorry about that. I guess I'm a little too used to being here alone."

"Hey, hey, don't apologise to me, hell if I'm gonna be honest I enjoyed the show." He laughed a little and as he did I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me a little closer.

"Well if we're all being honest here, I'm feeling a little left out." I traced his jaw line with a finger, my other hand still holding up the bed sheet. "I mean, well, you've seen me without my shirt off now.."

"Oh. I think I know what you're gettin' at there sheila." He smiled with only half of his mouth, and it was enough to make any heart melt. I felt his grip on my waist tighten as he pulled me even closer. His breath was warm but his face felt cold as I let my hand rest on his cheek, my fingers ever so slightly twisting into his tousled hair. My own hair, a little messy from the day's events, was starting to fall out of the tight bun I had positioned almost directly on top of my head. Strands were falling in my face as I felt the man's hand curl around the back of my neck. He used it to pull my face closer to his. My breathing becoming shallow, my cheeks beginning to blush, lets face it, this kiss will be so much better than the last.

When his lips collided with mine all the air in my lungs was gone. The floor fell out from beneath me, and in those brief seconds, I was completely weightless. I was so lost in the moment that the reason for which my hand was occupied completely evaded me. My fingers, which were previously the only thing holding up my make-shift toga, were now entangled in Sniper's hair, holding his face close to mine. His hands, feeling the sheet fall away, began exploring my exposed torso, tracing lines up and down my spine, following the curve from my waist to my hips. I couldn't take it anymore. I released his hair from my grasp and put my hands to better use, getting that shirt of his off his body and onto the floor. My fingers were fumbling on the buttons, but I didn't want my lips to leave his, so I continued to pull until I got the damn thing off. And oh god, none of my wildest fantasies had prepared me for his rugged, yet sculpted form. He took his work seriously; he had to have been one of the fittest men I'd ever laid eyes on. It was overwhelming. I broke his kiss just to take him in. It wasn't long, though, before my lips returned to his. I hadn't felt such an intense passion for a man in all my life.

By the time I realised what was going to happen tonight, it was already happening. He was strong, I knew that already, but I hadn't felt it until he pushed me down onto my bed. His arms either side of my head, his legs in between mine; I could feel him throbbing against me. Before I knew it, my skirt hit the floor. My hair, now an unruly mess, was splayed across the pillow. I fumbled with his belt and, as with his shirt, just gave up and pulled until it came off. His pants were easier to slip off and soon enough the two of us were entwined in each other, only our underwear separating our bodies.

His scent was intoxicating. Musk mixed with sweat and passion. And as his lips moved down my neck, his hair brushing my cheek, his scent was overwhelming.

He effortlessly unhooked my bra, tossing it off the bed, and ran his lips along my body. Slipping off the rest, I could take in his entire, naked form. Staring at the man perched between my legs, he was nothing short of impressive. I let out a noise that startled even me, but I couldn't control myself around him. He was hypnotizing.

"Everything okay, love?" I nodded furiously. Everything was perfect. There was virtually nothing that I would change in this moment. He smiled at me from above and caressed my face in his hand. Not sure if he understood me, I nodded again.

"Great!" I managed to awkwardly gasp out between light, entrancing, kisses.

"Great," he smiled and inhaled sharply as I felt him push inside me. I had no self control left, and quite unwilling closed my eyes and tossed my head back against the pillow. His moans were deep and often, his thrusts; strong and steady, and I could feel the small beads of sweat on his chest. He was intense, so passionate, so intoxicating. I felt my heart racing with giddy orgasm as he penetrated harder and faster. I had been longing for the sort of pleasure only a man can give for too long now. I let out a gasp and a moan as he filled me with his warmth. Sweat dripping from his chest, Sniper collapsed in a heap beside me. I tried to steady my breathing, but my efforts were thwarted, because in the next moment, the look he gave me, the intensity in his eyes, the air was sucked from my lungs again. That perfectly lopsided smirk only embellished by his week-old untrimmed facial hair. His messy hair falling over his eyes, his oh so deep blue eyes.

Utterly exhausted, that night was the deepest sleep I had managed since I moved to BLU base.

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, so I'll make that up to you with the next one. Any feedback is appreciated :)**


End file.
